Pretty Boy
by SoundlessxAya
Summary: Kirino Ranmaru siempre tenía que estar sonriente y perfecto porque así es como le quería ver todo el mundo. La sociedad le había metido en la cabeza que lo más importante era su belleza. Hasta que llegue Shindou Takuto para darle la vuelta a su monótona vida. AU. TakuRan.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes a todos!  
Tras dos años sin escribir prácticamente nada, tengo el honor de presentaros el primer capítulo de un Fanfic que llevo pensando durante bastante tiempo. Hasta ahora no me había animado a escribir nada por que pensaba que saldría una basura, pero la verdad es que al final ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba! :D  
Como ya he dicho en el Summary, la pareja principal de esta historia es TakuRan (Shindou x Kirino)mi OTP de la vida.  
No sé que más podría decir... Solo que disfrutéis del primer capítulo y que si os gusta dejéis un Review!  
¡Un saludo a todos!**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**\- Esta historia es un AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo) Por lo tanto las edades, aficiones, etc... De los personajes, no serán iguales que las de la serie original.**  
**\- Contiene Shonen-Ai/Yaoi. Si este género no es de tu agrado, sería mejor que no leyeras.**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Más me gustaría) Por desgracia son propiedad de Level-5 (Que son unos trollazos).**

* * *

**Pretty Boy**  
**Capítulo 1: Monotonía**

Eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la mañana. Kirino Ranmaru, un joven de dieciséis años recién cumplidos estaba listo para irse a una de sus muchas tantas sesiones fotográficas. Durante los últimos años, se había convertido en toda una _celebrity _dentro del amplio mundo del marketing, la moda y los anuncios, entre muchas otras actividades. Kirino era un chico despierto, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le ofrecieran; de esta manera hasta había llegado a interpretar cameos en un par de películas. ¿Y cómo había conseguido todo esto? Fácil. La belleza que poseía era una puerta abierta para lo mencionado anteriormente. El chico estaba dotado con unos rasgos especiales, para qué engañarnos; afeminados es la palabra correcta. Kirino contaba con unos enormes ojos turquesas, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas que a muchas chicas de su edad les gustaría tener. Y lo más llamativo de su persona: su largo cabello rosado, bien cuidado y con un brillo especial; eso sí, este poseía algunas puntas rebeldes por defecto. Kirino había tratado muchas veces de dominarlas. pero era imposible; aunque sus estilistas no estuvieran conformes con ellas, era una parte del encanto de su cabello, y prefirieron dejarlas así.  
Su delgada figura se movía con rapidez por las calles de Inazuma Town. Esta vez decidió ir caminando aunque se la jugara en el intento. De modo que se vistió lo más normal que pudo. Normal, excepto por las enormes gafas de sol que prácticamente le ocupaban media cara, y para acabar de rematar, llevaba puesto el típico sombrero de playa que supuestamente ocultaría casi todo su rostro ante la amenaza de paparazis, fans y toda clase de público que lo pudiera reconocer. No era para nada exagerado, ya que el joven tenía muchísimos fans, y lo admiraban tanto mujeres como hombres . En los últimos meses se había visto envuelto en algunos problemas y desde entonces decidió que tendría que ir con más cuidado por la calle. No es que le molestara firmar autógrafos a fans o que le hicieran fotos, pero siempre había gente más extrema que otra.  
Tras un largo camino (largo para él, porque tan solo eran veinte minutos desde su casa), llegó al punto de encuentro. Su asistenta tendría que estar ya allí, pero no estaba.  
\- Siempre llega tarde. Siempre. – Kirino bufó para sí mismo y rezó a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo para que nadie le reconociera. A quién se le había ocurrido quedar en un parque público. A quién.  
Estuvo esperando unos quince minutos aproximadamente, hasta que el sonido de unos tacones corriendo hizo que levantara la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil. Era su asistenta, Jeanne.  
-¡S-Siento haberte hecho esperar! Mi coche se ha averiado y…  
-Tranquila. –Kirino la interrumpió con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro –. De alguna manera ya me he acostumbrado.  
\- Eso no me tranquiliza… -Jeanne suspiró. Y cinco segundos más tarde recordó el por qué tenía tanta prisa –. Oh, es verdad… La sesión se ha adelantado, y después tenemos que ir a una reunión… Siento no haberte avisado antes, pero me acaban de llamar y…  
\- Jeanne. – Tan solo bastó que Kirino digiera su nombre para que ella misma entendiera que no hacían falta más disculpas.  
\- Está bien… Será mejor que vayamos ya o se nos hará tarde.

* * *

Dos horas, tres, cuatro. La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que Kirino hubiera imaginado. Y aún quedaba la reunión. Ni siquiera sabía de qué iría eso, pero por lo que parecía, era bastante importante, así que al acabar la sesión fotográfica, se fue junto a Jeanne hacia su agencia. La sorpresa se la llevó al llegar a la puerta del edificio, la cual estaba atestada de empresarios, o eso parecían. Nunca había visto tanto señor con corbata y traje reunido en un solo lugar.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se los guardó para sí mismo, ya que tenían prisa y ahora preocuparse por una aglomeración de señores con traje no era lo primordial.  
La agencia Inami era enorme: un edificio de aproximadamente unas veinte plantas. Inami no solo se dedicaba a promocionar modelos, sino también a actores y actrices, entre otros. Esta contaba con grandes salas de ensayo y estudios de fotografía, aparte de unos maravillosos cuatro ascensores, los cuales Kirino agradecía muchísimo, ya que la planta que solía visitar con más frecuencia era la última. La del jefe.  
Al entrar al despacho de Ahino, su jefe, Kirino se sentó como de costumbre delante de su escritorio, y junto a este, Jeanne.  
Ahino era un hombre misterioso. No era el típico jefe que normalmente todas las agencias solían tener. Nadie se esperaba lo que iba a hacer o decir. Siempre sorprendía a todos, hasta a los que supuestamente mejor le conocían.  
-Por fin llegáis. Temía por que otras manada de fans hubiera atacado a nuestra estrella–. Ahino soltó una carcajada y pocos segundos después cambió radicalmente la expresión de su cara, a una totalmente seria–. Kirino, tenemos que proponerte algo. Como bien sabrás, nuestra agencia es una de las más importantes de todo el país. Como ejemplo podríamos decir que contamos con alguien como tú.  
Kirino guardó silencio. No sabía a qué venía todo eso que ya sabía.  
\- Pues verás, vamos a firmar un acuerdo con _Five_ _Entertainment_. Y nos gustaría que formaras parte del proyecto.  
\- De acuerdo. No veo por qué tendría que decir que no.  
\- Espera, aún hay más. Antes de nada tenemos que ponerte a prueba. Conocemos tus habilidades tanto en la interpretación como en tu faceta de modelo, pero no sabemos nada acerca de tu talento musical. Sin hablar de lo que se refiere al baile y…  
\- Está bien. Lo haré –añadió finalmente con un tono seco y cortante. Kirino se levantó y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Estaré esperando las fechas.  
\- ¡Kirino…! ¡Que aún no ha acabado! –Jeanne estaba dispuesta a levantarse e ir a por él hasta que el señor Ahino hizo un gesto para que se sentara.  
-Déjalo, aunque pasen los años siempre será así –dijo entre risas–. Bien, ya que él se ha ido, te toca quedarte aquí. Aún tengo que explicarte detalladamente las condiciones. Ah, también tienes que leerte todos estos papeles y firmarlos a su nombre. ¿De acuerdo?  
\- … De acuerdo…  
Por hoy ya había acabado de cumplir todo lo que tenía en su apretada agenda. Pero mañana sería mucho peor. Tenía que ir a un par de sesiones más, y por la noche asistir a una pasarela. El joven suspiró y se acercó hacia una de las máquinas de refrescos que había en aquel pasillo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo algo de dinero, pero entonces recordó que había dejado su cartera en casa. Entre todo lo que tenía que hacer se olvidó completamente de cogerla. Maldijo para sí mismo y dio media vuelta. Estaba dispuesto a regresar al despacho y pedirle a Jeanne unas monedas, hasta que oyó unos pasos y se volvió con brusquedad. No solía haber nadie en aquel pasillo excepto el jefe y las encargadas de la limpieza. Pero sin duda alguna, había alguien más allí. Alguien que nunca había visto por la agencia… pero quizá sí en alguna otra parte. De hecho, esa cara le sonaba muchísimo. _Demasiado.  
_Sus miradas se encontraron. Y sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Esos ojos, los había visto antes. Estaba totalmente seguro. Los quince segundos en los que transcurrió la escena se le hicieron eternos, pero tan solo fueron eso, quince segundos en los que él se quedó embobado tratando de recordar dónde había visto a ese chico antes mientras este le miraba con una cara rara, a la cual no prestó mucha atención ya que solo le miraba a los ojos.  
-Ranmaru. – Sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. Era Jeanne. Se volvió un poco aturdido y recordó el lugar donde estaba. Inazuma Town, Japón, la Tierra.  
Antes de responderle, se giró nuevamente pero aquel chico ya no estaba. Quizá se lo habría imaginado. O eso o la falta de sueño le afectaba demasiado y ya veía alucinaciones.  
-¿Ocurre algo? –Jeanne lo miró con preocupación.  
-No, está bien… Creo que estoy cansado…

Y desde luego que lo estaba. Aquella noche solo había dormido cuatro miserables horas.  
Y las pocas que dormiría esa noche.

* * *

Tres horas. O quizá menos. Esas habían sido las que Kirino había logrado dormir aquella noche. La lluvia y el haberse quedado pensando en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día no le ayudaron demasiado a conciliar el sueño.  
A las siete y media de la mañana ya estaba en pie y listo para irse a la ducha, pero su tono de llamada del móvil hizo que dejara las toallas y los champús de lado y se dirigiera a contestar a quién fuera. A esa hora solo podían llamarle dos personas: su madre o Jeanne.  
\- Ranmaru, soy Jeanne. Ha habido un cambio de planes… ¡Lamento no haberte avisado antes! Se han cancelado todas las citas que teníamos hoy. El jefe me ha dicho que hoy mismo empezarás las pruebas de canto y baile… Ah, también tengo que contarte lo que me dijo y que ayer no tuve tiempo de decirte, por qué…  
\- Jeanne, tranquila. Me has avisado con tiempo, son las siete y media de la mañana… -En la voz de Kirino se denotaba el cansancio.  
\- B-Bueno… Entonces… Te pasaré a buscar a las nueve en punto, ¿vale?  
\- Está bien. Nos veremos a esa hora. –Tras colgar, se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia el nada interesante techo de su habitación.  
Aún le seguía dando vueltas al asunto del chico de ayer. Sin duda alguna lo había visto en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Y realmente, detestaba cuando le pasaban este tipo de cosas. Pero ahora mismo tenía que preocuparse más por ducharse de una vez o Jeanne se lo encontraría en pijama.  
Aquella semana se le estaba haciendo de lo más extraña. Desde que su madre se fue de viaje había estado solo por las noches y le costaba mucho despertarse sin su ayuda. Si al menos estuviera su padre, pero llevaba un par de semanas fuera del país y no volvería hasta dentro de otra más. No se podía quejar, ya que normalmente su padre estaba todo el día en la oficina trabajando, y por una vez que podía salir de viaje…  
Y sin darse cuenta y totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Tenía una hora para arreglarse. Genial.  
Sin saber cómo, finalmente logró estar arreglado a las nueve. Prácticamente no le dio tiempo a peinarse y hacerse su ya habitual coleta, así que como pudo y a su manera, se hizo un moño. Antes de bajar al recibidor, se miró al espejo y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Ojeras. Esas horribles ojeras. La única solución era ponerse sus ya conocidas gafas de sol. Sería mejor que no se las quitara ni delante de Ahino. Si le veía así le pondría de patitas en la calle.  
Justo cuando se puso las gafas de sol, Jeanne llamó a la puerta. Normalmente llegaba diez minutos tarde, pero ese día era puntual, algo bastante inusual en ella.  
Al abrir la puerta de casa, Jeanne estaba ahí, en su Citroën C4 con un delicioso _croissant _esperándolo. Siempre hacía lo mismo; sabía perfectamente que Kirino no tenía tiempo de desayunar en casa y antes de pasar a buscarlo compraba uno para él.  
Al sentarse en los asientos traseros del coche, Jeanne arrancó de inmediato, no sin antes entregarle su delicioso _croissant._  
\- Veo que has pasado una mala noche… Y no creo que haya sido por los nervios. Has estado pensando en algo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que duermas un poco ahora, aún tienes un largo día por delante.  
Jeanne le conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

Y dicho y hecho, al acabar el desayuno, se quedó dormido durante la media hora de viaje que había desde su casa hasta la agencia.

* * *

La entrada de Inami estaba nuevamente atestada de empresarios. Con la diferencia de que esta vez Kirino comprendía el por qué de aquella pequeña invasión. Inami, la gran agencia de modelos y _Five_ _Entertainment_, la prodigiosa compañía musical iban a fusionarse. Y él iba a ser el conejillo de indias de aquel experimento. En parte se sentía algo privilegiado.

Ambos caminaron entre la marea de gente que había por los pasillos, y rápidamente se subieron en el ascensor menos lleno que encontraron.  
\- Kirino, esta vez iremos a la tercera planta. –Jeanne lo miró con seriedad.  
-¿La tercera planta? Pero… Allí solo hay estudios de fotografía…  
\- B-Bueno… Es lo que me ha dicho Ahino… Y las órdenes son órdenes…  
Llegaron a la tercera planta. La que supuestamente era una planta dedicada plenamente a estudios fotográficos. Se supone.  
\- Pero que… –Poco después de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, Kirino se quedó inmóvil ante tal imagen. Qué demonios había pasado allí. Y por qué la tercera planta era ahora un estudio musical. Cuándo, cómo y dónde había pasado todo eso.  
\- Dios mío… –Jeanne se llevo una mano a la boca. Por lo visto, Kirino no era el único que no se había enterado de ese repentino cambio.  
\- ¿Os gusta? Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, pero ha quedado bastante bien, ¿verdad?  
Ahino. Cómo no. No podía ser obra de otra persona.  
\- O-Oh, sí, ¡Ha quedado maravillosa! –exclamó Jeanne con el mismo entusiasmo que pondría un crío de cinco años al recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, mientras se adentraba en la gran planta, observando cada detalle de esta.  
\- Kirino, hemos remodelado esta planta exclusivamente para ti.  
\- ¿Solo para mí? Pero todo esto os ha debido costar su tiempo. Y ayer mismo acepté vuestra propuesta.  
\- Oh, es que estaba completamente seguro de que aceptarías, así que empezamos una semana antes con esa idea.  
\- Increíble. – En ocasiones Kirino no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre. Si aplaudirle, o sentir vergüenza de tenerlo como jefe. A veces tenía ideas brillantes y de repente hacía cosas tan estrambóticas como, por ejemplo, atar en lo más alto del edificio un enorme globo en forma de alien para promocionar un photobook ambientado en el espacio exterior.  
\- Bueno, bueno, pero antes de que puedas apreciar toda esta maravilla tengo que presentarte a alguien. – Ahino sonrió de oreja a oreja y a continuación miró hacia una de las puertas que estaban al fondo de la sala, como si esperara que algo saliera de esta.  
Y como si hubiera sido obra de su jefe, la puerta se abrió. Y lo primero que Kirino logró ver fue un señor bastante mayor con un traje negro. Parecía un mayordomo de película, aunque seguramente tan solo fuera un empresario. Y tras él otra persona, más o menos de su misma edad, también iba trajeado, pero no llevaba la chaqueta puesta.  
Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando más hacia ellos. y entonces Kirino lo vio todo con más claridad. Cabellos ondulados hasta casi los hombros, de un color entre grisáceo y marrón. Y aquella mirada; una mirada intensa. No había duda alguna, era el chico de ayer.  
El joven se adelantó hacia él y extendió la mano con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, mucho gusto.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1! Personalmente creo que este primer capítulo es bastante aburrido, pero tened en cuenta que es como un capítulo de presentación, así que no seáis duros conmigo (?)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

\- SoundlessxAya.


	2. Chapter 2

**En fin... No sé como debería empezar...  
Siento haber tardado tanto! ;A; Los estudios me absorbieron durante dos meses y... Ya se sabe lo que pasa cuando estás sin vida y solo puedes estudiar.  
Este capítulo lo tenía empezado desde hace tiempo, pero no fue hasta hace una semana y media que no pude seguirlo T_T Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.  
Pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y ahora ESPERO poder actualizar más a menudo!  
En fin, dejaré las disculpas de lado por que sé que me perdonáis (?) Y os dejaré con el segundo capítulo de Pretty Boy! ;D**

**A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

**Pretty Boy  
****Capítulo 2: Inesperado**

Aquella noche volvió a llover, y como consecuencia Kirino no logró dormir más de cuatro míseras horas.  
El despertador del móvil sonó a las siete en punto y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, Kirino lo apagó con rapidez. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y tal cual estaba entró al cuarto de baño.

.

_-Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, mucho gusto. –Shindou extendió la mano de forma amigable._  
_-Kirino Ranmaru, un placer. –Kirino correspondió el saludo. Definitivamente aquel chico le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes excepto ayer._  
_-Bueno, será mejor que os familiaricéis, supongo que os veréis más a menudo por aquí. –Ahino soltó una carcajada y a los pocos segundos los miró a ambos, muy seriamente –. Quién sabe si acabáis trabajando juntos…_  
_A Kirino le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Empezando por la cabeza y acabando por el dedo meñique de su pie. O se lo parecía a él, o aquel hombre tenía algo en mente._  
_-Señor Ahino, nosotros tenemos que retirarnos. Tenemos algunas cosas que solucionar aún. –El acompañante de Shindou por fin habló. Por su acento se notaba que había vivido muchos años en el extranjero._  
_-Oh, por supuesto. Mañana nos veremos, supongo._  
_-Señorito Shindou, es la hora. –El hombre le hizo un gesto a Shindou y este miró a Kirino, como si esperara algo. Pero al ver que no había reacción alguna por su parte, suspiró y bajó la mirada._  
_-De acuerdo… Hasta mañana._  
_-Hasta mañana. –Kirino observó cómo ambos se alejaban mientras se volvía a preguntar, si realmente no conocía a ese chico._

_._

Ya eran las ocho y media y Kirino estaba listo para irse y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Aquel día empezaría a realizar las pruebas de canto. La verdad es que no solía cantar demasiado, y realmente no sabía cómo sonaba su voz. Si lo haría bien o destrozaría los tímpanos de todo aquel que estuviera en el estudio. Aunque si se diera esta segunda circunstancia, igualmente seguirían con el proyecto adelante. Es tan fácil como añadir el ya conocido auto-tune y el problema estaría resuelto. Inami era demasiado perseverante con sus grandes proyectos. Si los empezaba, los acababa fuera como fuese.

Aún tenía media hora hasta que Jeanne llegara a su casa. Estaba solo y no sabía qué hacer. Pensar ya lo había hecho durante su larga ducha. Así que no quedaba otra opción más que revisar sus mensajes de móvil. Había estado tan ocupado durante toda la semana que los había ignorado por completo.  
Comenzando por el más reciente, cómo no, de su madre. Nada importante, tan solo eran las típicas preguntas que una madre le hace a su hijo cuando le echa de menos. Cosas tan normales como _"¿Estás bien?"_, _"¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?"_ O incluso _"Me aseguraré de que Jeanne te haya obligado a desayunar todas las mañanas"._  
En ocasiones su madre se preocupaba demasiado, pero Kirino lo comprendía. Prácticamente estaba todo el día fuera, de aquí para allá y aunque fuera siempre acompañado, vete a saber lo que le podía pasar. Seguramente él también se preocuparía si su hijo se pasara las 24 horas del día fuera de casa.  
Pasó a leer el siguiente mensaje. Desconocía el número del remitente, pero ya se hacía una idea de quién podría ser.  
_"Hey, últimamente te he visto con muy mala cara. Deberías remediarlo si no quieres perder todas tus fans… jaja."_  
Minamisawa Atsushi. Otro de los muchos modelos de Inami. Se podría decir que ellos dos eran los más solicitados por las grandes marcas de ropa de Japón. Aunque en pocas ocasiones habían coincidido en sesiones fotográficas, normalmente se encontraban en la agencia durante sus ratos libres y charlaban un rato, no demasiado, ya que encontraba a Minamisawa una persona demasiado… egocéntrica. Tampoco superaba los límites de lo establecido, pero en muchas ocasiones hasta le llegaba a irritar su manera de ser.  
Todos los demás mensajes eran de publicidad, Jeanne, agradecimientos de empresas y marcas de maquillaje y… ¿el horóscopo?  
_"Su vida sufrirá un cambio radical durante los próximos días. Tenga cuidado con las decisiones que toma tanto en el ámbito profesional como en su vida privada."_  
No sabía cómo demonios había llegado ese mensaje ahí. Hasta que pasados unos minutos, y subiendo nuevamente casi al principio de la bandeja de entrada, en su cabeza apareció la imagen del culpable.  
Minamisawa. Hacía unos días le había insistido para que se registrara en una web que estaba de moda donde semanalmente enviaban el horóscopo. Realmente le parecía una chorrada y no pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando Minamisawa se ponía pesado, se ponía pesado de verdad, y prefirió registrarse en la dichosa web para que dejara de darle la lata con el tema.  
Total, tan solo bastaba con eliminar esos absurdos mensajes y ya está.  
Sonó el timbre. Jeanne ya había llegado. Así que guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y cogió el bolso con todo lo necesario para aquel día.  
Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a Jeanne en el recibidor, con una expresión no muy agradable que digamos.  
-Ranmaru… ¡La puerta estaba abierta! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando?  
Entre lo poco que había dormido y todo lo que había pasado, parece ser que anoche se le olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave.  
-Lo siento… –Se disculpó bajando un poco la cabeza-. No volverá a pasar.  
-Vamos… mientras no lo vuelvas a repetir no pasará nada. No quiero que tu madre me mate si te pasa algo. –dijo mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la cabeza.  
-Está bien… –Ante aquel gesto por parte de su asistenta no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Jeanne era más que una simple asistenta. Era como su hermana mayor. Le conocía tan bien que hasta en ocasiones tenía miedo de tener que mentirle, pues ella se daría cuenta de todo.

* * *

La tercera planta de Inami parecía más bien un gallinero que un estudio musical. Gente por todas partes, empresarios yendo de aquí para allá, gente acabando de darle los últimos retoques a los estudios de grabación… Kirino suspiró y dio un paso firme hacia la gran sala. Aquel día comenzaría con aquel experimento en el que se había encaminado realmente sin saber muy bien dónde se metía.

-Kirino. –El mencionado se volvió, encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad, trajeado y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿Eres tú, verdad? -Kirino asintió-. Eres inconfundible. Bien, antes de nada me presentaré. Mi nombre es Tomohisa Shinobu, agente de Five Entertainment y el encargado de supervisar tus pruebas de canto. Mucho gusto –dijo a la vez que hacía una reverencia.  
-Kirino Ranmaru, es un placer.  
-Bien pues, sígueme. Todos los demás te estamos esperando en el estudio.  
Recorrieron algunos pasillos de la planta, y minutos más tarde llegaron al esperado estudio, donde por fin le realizarían las pruebas de canto. Nada más entrar, pudo ver a unas cinco personas más, que se voltearon cuando los vieron entrar. La sala era bastante acogedora. Disponía del típico estudio de grabación con cristales insonorizados y hasta tenía sofás y sillones para tener más comodidad. Después de todo, quizá había hecho bien en aceptar aquella propuesta.  
-Bueno, nos gustaría ver cuanto antes todo lo que nos puedes ofrecer. Así que, por favor, entra en la sala y te daremos las indicaciones correspondientes.  
Kirino entró en la pequeña sala de grabación, esperando las órdenes de quien fuera. Se acercó al micrófono y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, escuchó la primera indicación por parte de Tomohisa.  
-Kirino, ponte los cascos que hay colgados al lado del micrófono. Ahora te pediremos que nos cantes alguna canción que sepas, cualquiera nos sirve.  
Kirino obedeció y pensó en que tal vez todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado precipitado. ¿Tenía que cantar ya? ¿No se suponía que primero se harían pruebas más "simples"? Fuera como fuese, tenía que hacer lo que ellos pidieran, así que el siguiente paso fue pensar qué canción podría cantar. Si cantaba la canción de aquel anuncio de perfumes que tanto le gustaba no daría muy buena imagen. Así que optó por una de las canciones favoritas de su hermana mayor. Cómo no saberse esa canción, si la estuvo escuchando durante dos semanas seguidas.  
-Ai Wo Nuke, de Crush Tears.  
Después de decir aquello, pudo ver cómo todos se miraban entre ellos y comenzaban a toquetear cables, aparatos y otras cosas con las que Kirino no estaba familiarizado.  
Minutos más tarde, recibió un OK por parte de Tomohisa y esperó a que el audio de la canción sonara.  
-Con los dos primeros minutos de la canción ya nos vale.  
Inmediatamente después de que Tomohisa le diera la última indicación, comenzó a escuchar cómo la canción daba inicio.  
Era la hora. Y él no sabía ni cómo comenzar. ¿Cuál era el tono inicial? Su mente se quedó en blanco.  
Pero ante todo aquel caos, y al ver que no tenía más remedio que empezar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, solo pensó en liberar todo aquello que tenía encerrado dentro de él.  
Realmente, era una sensación bastante agradable, dejarse llevar por la música, por los sentimientos.  
Se sentía libre. Era como gritar todo lo que sentía pero de una manera diferente.  
Al llegar a los dos minutos de canción, Kirino dejó de cantar. Pero extrañamente el audio seguía sonando. Miró hacia el cristal por si había cometido un error y tenía que seguir, pero lo que encontró allí no fueron más que seis personas totalmente estupefactas, sin moverse ni un milímetro.  
Lo primero que pensó Kirino en aquel momento fue que quizás eso de cantar no era lo suyo. Que debido a su nulo talento para el canto, dejarían aquel proyecto de lado o incluso, tal vez elegirían a Minamisawa para que fuera el conejillo de indias de esa gran unión entre agencias.  
Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon en cuanto todas las personas que había en la sala se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir con furor.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Tras realizar aquella pequeña prueba, los agentes de Five Entertainment se entusiasmaron de tal manera con Kirino, que prácticamente estuvieron todo el día realizando pruebas, y alguna que otra pequeña clase de canto, por así decirlo. Parece ser que tan solo le faltaba un poco de práctica, pero, según Tomohisa, poseía una gran voz, cosa que Kirino dudaba un poco o más bien no se acababa de creer.

-¡Ranmaru! –Jeanne apareció por uno de los pasillos, con una gran sonrisa entre los labios-. ¡Me han dicho que las pruebas de canto han sido todo un éxito! Estaba segura de que lo lograrías…  
-Más bien creo que he tenido un poco de suerte.  
-¡No digas eso! En Five Entertainment son muy estrictos. Si te han dado su aprobación es porque realmente tienes talento.  
-Si tú lo dices… Prefiero creerte a ti que a ellos –dijo entre risas.  
-¡RANMARU POR FAVOR! –Jeanne no pudo evitar reír a la vez que Kirino.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya. Sorprendentemente he acabado todo lo que tenía que hacer por hoy.  
-Tienes razón, será mejor que aproveches para descansar, sé que estos días no has estado durmiendo bien, ¡Y quiero que para mañana estés al cien por cien!  
-Como usted ordene, madre…  
-Anda, vete ya. –Jeanne volvió a reír otra vez más a la vez que le daba un pequeño empujón en la espalda a Kirino–. Tengo que quedarme a resolver demasiado papeleo… Así que hoy no te podré llevar a casa. Pero he llamado a Charles para que lo haga él… Lo siento…  
-No tienes por qué disculparte, de todos modos pensaba volver solo a casa, pero gracias.  
-Ten cuidado, parece ser que la entrada está mucho más animada de lo normal…  
-Tranquila, tampoco será para tanto. –Kirino se despidió con un gesto y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores. Ya había vuelto solo a casa más de una vez. Siempre trataba de ir lo más tapado posible para que no le reconocieran, y tan solo un par de veces se había visto envuelto por una oleada de paparazis. Pero siempre se las había arreglado para huir de alguna manera.  
Hasta que salió por la puerta principal y se encontró con todo aquel percal.  
Jamás había visto a tantos paparazis juntos desde que hizo su debut como modelo.

\- Hitomi Arikawa para TV Tokyo, ¿Es cierto que dejará de ser modelo y se dedicará exclusivamente al mundo de la música?  
-Bueno, todavía no hay nada seguro. –Kirino sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia otra de las reporteras que también pedía su atención.  
-¿Está satisfecho con esta unión entre agencias? ¿Le gusta trabajar en este nuevo proyecto?  
-Está siendo muy divertido y entretenido. A pesar de llevar un día me lo he pasado muy bien.  
-¿Cree que este cambio afectará negativamente a su club de fans?  
-Oh, vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. –Kirino soltó una carcajada a la vez que intentaba abrirse paso entre toda aquella multitud. En ese instante se preguntó por qué los agentes de seguridad no aparecían cuando más los necesitaba.  
Estuvo unos cuantos minutos más respondiendo a las infinitas preguntas de los medios de comunicación, hasta que logró bajar todas las escaleras de la entrada principal y llegar hasta donde se supone que estaría el coche que le llevaría a casa. Al principio pensó que Charles aún no estaría allí, pero el sonido de un claxon de coche hizo que se diera cuenta de que si estaba allí, solo que toda esa gente que había en la entrada, casi tapaba por completo el auto de su campo de visión.  
Los guardias de seguridad no tardaron demasiado en aparecer y todas las personas que estaban alrededor de Kirino se fueron apartando de él y dejándole espacio para que pudiera entrar al coche.  
Subió al coche y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras veía cómo montones de paparazis intentaban llegar hasta él sin éxito. Una vez que el auto comenzó a moverse, Kirino suspiró y de repente tuvo una extraña sensación. Era como si no estuviera solo ahí.  
Y no estaba equivocado.  
A su izquierda estaba sentado, nada más y nada menos que Shindou Takuto.  
-Nos volvemos a encontrar.  
-Ah, hola. –De entre todas las cosas que le podían pasar en ese día, esa era la que menos se esperaba. Kirino tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar-. ¿Se puede saber qué…?  
-¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno, digamos que he tenido un pequeño problema… Nada importante. –En su voz había algo raro. Era como si estuviera molesto.  
-Ya veo. –Kirino trató de evitar seguir mirándole a los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Todo aquello le estaba haciendo sentir demasiado… raro.  
-No sé por qué tienes que engañarte a ti mismo de esta manera.  
-Perdona, ¿qué? –Kirino no cabía en su asombro. Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado surrealista para ser verdad.  
-Sabes de lo que hablo. –Su respuesta fue seca y tajante.  
-No, no sé de lo que hablas. –Kirino dejó de mirar el muy aburrido suelo para volver a mirar directamente a los ojos de Shindou-. ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
-Parece como si ya lo hubieras olvidado. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
-¿Qué me pasa? Qué te pasa a ti. No me conoces de nada, no sé a qué viene todo esto.  
Por un momento, pareció como si Shindou se ofendiera, pero a los pocos segundos, frunció el ceño, mostrando así su enfado.  
-No me creo que no te acuerdes. Esto tiene que ser una broma.  
-Mira, ya me he cansado de todo esto. –Kirino elevó el tono de sobremanera-. Nos conocemos desde hace dos días y me atacas gratuitamente. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo? –Pero antes de que el otro pudiera contestarle, Kirino bufó y miró directamente al conductor-. Charles, yo me bajo aquí. Tampoco estoy tan lejos de casa.  
-Pero Kirino, es que… –Shindou intentó reprocharle, pero obtuvo una mirada fría como respuesta.  
-Déjame en paz, ¿Vale? No quiero escucharte más.  
El coche frenó en seco. Kirino agarró todas sus pertenencias y salió del auto, dando un portazo como última respuesta.  
Definitivamente, aquel no acabó siendo un buen día.

* * *

Siete y media de la tarde. Si se tuviera que utilizar una palabra para describir el estado de ánimo de Kirino Ranmaru, sería desquiciado. Total y absolutamente desquiciado.  
Nada más llegar a casa, lanzó todas sus pertenencias por el suelo y subió directamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sinceramente, lo que más necesitaba ahora mismo era dormir. Dormir y olvidarse de toda aquella escena de la que había formado parte hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos.  
No entendía nada de nada, estaba cansado y molesto con el mundo. Y por si fuera poco, no sería la última vez que vería a Shindou. Por desgracia estaría allí por unos cuantos meses más.  
Se estiró en la cama y miró hacia el techo, dejando salir un gran suspiro. Quizás si se dormía lograría calmarse un poco. Cuando justamente cerró los ojos, su móvil vibró. Vete a saber quién podría ser a estas horas.  
Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con desgana y abrió la bandeja de entrada. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
Un nuevo mensaje del horóscopo.  
_"Un fantasma del pasado regresará para darle dolores de cabeza. Pero en un futuro no muy lejano todo se aclarará."_  
Maldito sea. Maldito sea el día en el que decidió hacerle caso a Minamisawa con esa estúpida aplicación.  
Nada más acabar de leer aquel mensaje, lanzó el móvil al suelo y bufó por enésima vez, ocultando su rostro contra la almohada.  
Confiaba en que aquella noche pudiera dormir en paz, sin pensamientos, ni Shindous dando vueltas por su cabeza, ni mensajes estúpidos de horóscopos. Y confiaba demasiado, ya que sabía que le costaría conciliar el sueño con todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 2! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Considero que ha sido más entretenido que el anterior... (Gracias al salseo ;D) Por lo menos, mientras lo escribía me lo he pasado mejor que el primero xD **  
**Y ahora viene lo mejor... (Spoilers) El capítulo 3 será uno de los mejores (?) a causa de la entrada en escena de un personaje querido y a la vez odiado por todos. ¡Esperadlo con ansias! ¡Yo también me muero de ganas por escribirlo!**  
**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Iré contestando por aquí a la gente que no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction y por MP a los que si tienen.**

**Nena: **Primero de todo, ¡muchas gracias por el review! Ahhhhhh y muchas gracias, en serio... tampoco es que sea lo más original del mundo, pero algo es algo, supongo! :D Bueno, he tardado pero a partir de ahora seguiré subiendo más a menudo, así que no te preocupes!  
Espero que me sigas leyendo!

**Por último, muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos muy pronto!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

\- SoundlessxAya.


End file.
